


Bajo Las Burbujas

by Just_Hatsumi



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, PWP, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Hatsumi/pseuds/Just_Hatsumi
Summary: Una semana ajetreada había dejado a Sakura con muchas ganas de tomar un relajante baño caliente. Pero una temprana visita de su sexy novio cambiaría un poco sus planes. (Advertencia: sexo explícito)





	

Había sido una semana bastante intensa para Sakura Haruno. Dos prácticas, el lunes; una exposición, el martes; y un avance del trabajo final, el jueves. Pero, por fin, la semana había llegado a su fin y era libre por unos días. Si abría un libro más, estaba segura que colapsaría.

Un largo y caliente baño le haría muy bien, para relajar sus músculos contracturados por el estrés. Lo había estado deseando desde que salió de clases y sería lo primero que haría al llegar a su departamento. Luego prepararía la cena y se quedaría viendo una película de acción junto a Sasuke, comiendo mucho helado.

Hablando de su príncipe, lo echaba mucho de menos. A penas lo había visto aquella semana durante la hora de almuerzo y en la noche en su departamento, cuando se quedaba a estudiar un rato junto a ella. Por fin podría pasar un rato de calidad con él; y, ¿por qué no?, consumar su amor en la cama.

Subió las escaleras del edificio con rapidez, casi chocando con la ancianita del segundo piso que estaba saliendo de su hogar. Prosiguió la carrera hasta llegar al cuarto piso, y casi corrió hacia el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba la puerta principal de su departamento. Rebuscó sus llaves dentro de su pequeña mochila; y cuando finalmente las encontró, abrió la puerta. Dejó sus zapatillas en el recibidor, junto con sus zapatillas negras, y tiró la mochila sobre el pequeño sofá de la sala.

Fue directamente al baño, para así poder preparar su relajante sesión. Se acercó a la bañera y abrió primero el caño de agua caliente para que se empiece a llenar. Mientras que dejaba que corra el agua, colocó un par velas aromáticas sobre el pequeño muro. Se las había regalado Hinata hacía poco, y eran las mejores que había tenido hasta el momento. Las prendió, con el encendedor que guardaba siempre en la repisa de su baño; para luego cerrar el caño de agua caliente y abrir el de agua fría.

Echó su jabón favorito en la bañera y empezó a remover el agua tibia con la mano para que se formen las burbujas. Sonrió feliz ante los resultados y empezó a quitarse la ropa, dejándola caer perezosamente sobre el piso frío de su baño. Se miró coqueta en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba detrás de la puerta, acariciando con sus manos las suaves curvas de su cuerpo femenino. Eso la excito un poco y no pudo evitar imaginar que era Sasuke quien la tocaba traviesamente.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos pervertidos que se asomaban por su mente y sin más, se metió a la bañera. Un suspiro placentero salió de sus labios, luego de sumergirse bajo el agua con burbujas. 

«Realmente necesitaba esto», pensó Sakura mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el cabezal de la bañera. «Se siente tan bien... »

Pasaron un par de minutos, hasta que unos sonidos en el recibidor sacaron a Sakura de su momento de relajación. Al parecer, Sasuke acababa de llegar. Escucho sus pasos firmes acercarse al baño, y una inevitable ola de excitación se apoderó de Sakura.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — ella le llamó.

— Tadaima... — escucho su voz profunda del otro lado de la puerta.

— Okaeri. — ella le respondió con una linda sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Sí, claro. Pasa, amor. 

El giro el pomo de la puerta y la empujó, sorprendiéndose ante la tentadora situación en la que se encontraba su novia. Sakura estaba desnuda bajo el agua tibia de aquella bañera, con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y su bonito cabello rosa estaba atado en un desordenado moño alto. Y eso realmente lo excito.

— ¿Te molesta si me uno? — le preguntó el, sonriéndole con un toque de perversión, mientras se quitaba su camiseta blanca.

— No. Hay suficiente espacio para los dos. — ella le respondió, devorándolo con la mirada.

Y es que su novio estaba para comérselo. Sabía que se había quitado la camiseta con lentitud, para que ella aprecie los fuertes músculos de sus brazos y su tonificado torso, adornado por su sexy six-pack de abdominales. Y ni que decir de su paquete. Sus jeans y boxers habían quedado en el olvido junto a su camiseta y calcetines, permitiéndole a Sakura admirar su pene semi erecto y sus piernas torneadas.

— Ven aquí. — Sakura le pidió, abriendo los brazos, dándole un panorama asombroso de sus pálidos senos descubiertos.

Él, ni corto ni perezoso, caminó hacia la bañera para besar a su chica con ternura. La miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes y brillantes, para dejar un beso sobre su frente y meterse a la bañera con ella. Se acomodó al otro extremo y con el dedo le pidió que se acerque a él. Sakura se sentó entre sus piernas dándole la espalda, sintiendo el duro falo de su novio contra su piel. Eso solo la encendió más; mientras que Sasuke empezaba a dejar largos y húmedos besos en su cuello, erizándole los vellos.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — gimió ella, cuando su novio llevo sus manos a sus pequeños senos para darles un suave apretón.

Motivado por la creciente excitación de su chica, Sasuke siguió masajeando sus blandos montículos. Le daba pequeños pellizcos a sus sensibles y rosados pezones, haciéndole gemir más alto. Besando su cuello con parsimonia, dejó que sus manos fueran a explorar un poco más al sur. Se entretuvo acariciando el vientre plano de Sakura por unos momentos antes de descender un poco más, incitándola a abrir sus piernas. Una suave risita se escapó de los labios de ella al entender sus intenciones y solo se dejó llevar por el placer.

Sus dedos de pianista rozaron su monte de venus y se adentraron al valle caliente que se encontraba entre sus piernas. Y joder... Estaba tan mojada, empapada en sus jugos. Sobo los tiernos labios de su vagina, y los abrió con facilidad para poder buscar su clítoris. Sakura soltó un gritito de satisfacción cuando el encontró su centro de placer y lo apretujo con su dedo índice. Cerró los ojos, relamiéndose los labios mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su amado.

Sus dedos la siguieron tocando superficialmente por aquí y por allá, desesperando a Sakura. Y él lo sabía a la perfección; por lo que no la quiso hacer esperar más y coló un dedo dentro de su estrecha vagina. La palpo por dentro, sintiendo como sus calientes paredes lo apretaban deliciosamente. No pudo aguantar la tentación y le metió otro dedo más, sacándole un fuerte gemido a su novia.

Los empezó a mover dentro y fuera de su canal, simulando una penetración. Esto volvió loca a su novia, quien inconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas para hacer más profundo el movimiento. Aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos, mientras que con su otra mano apretujaba su seno derecho y le pellizcaba el erguido pezón.

Sakura sintió como el orgasmo se acercaba, y ella misma se masajeo el pecho libre mientras gemía de excitación. No pasó mucho para que ella alcance la cumbre, ladeando su rostro para besar apasionadamente a su chico. Él le dio unas últimas caricias a su vagina y para su sorpresa, ella se llevó sus dedos a la boca para lamerlos. Y eso le puso la verga durísima.

— Hm... — gimió Sakura al sentir las manos de su novio apoderarse de sus senos una vez más. — Sasuke-kun...

— ¿Que? — gruño él sensualmente contra su cuello.

Ella giró con lentitud para poder mirarlo de frente y besarlo con pasión. Sasuke le correspondió el gesto rápidamente, apretando su delgada figura hacia sí mismo. Sentir los erectos pezones de su chica contra su pecho lo ponía a mil. Ella llevó sus manos a sus cabellos azabaches, dándole un relajante masaje; mientras que el mantuvo las suyas acariciando su suave y esbelta espalda.

— Métemela. — le suplico ella sonrojada, sus ojos brillando por la lujuria.

— ¿Que quieres te meta, Sakura? — él le preguntó juguetón, presionando la punta de su falo contra su vientre.

— Quiero que metas tu largo y duro pene en mi vagina, Sasuke-kun. — le pidió una vez más, avergonzada por usar aquellas palabras obscenas. Pero, ¡estaba tan ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de ella!

Sin más, él cogió su miembro y empezó a examinar su caliente apertura con la húmeda punta. Pero Sakura, excitada y desesperada por tenerlo dentro de sí, no estaba para más juegos. Sorprendiendo a Sasuke; se auto penetró de una sola estocada, soltando un fuerte gemido de éxtasis. Él la tomó de la cintura para sujetarla bien, y ella empezó a cabalgarlo con frenesí.

Su duro pene entraba y salía de su húmeda vagina, haciéndoles gemir por la intensa fricción de sus genitales. Se formaron pequeñas olas en la tina, por los fuertes movimientos que realizaban al hacer el amor bajo el agua. Sus bocas colisionaban en un desesperado beso, ahogando sus gemidos llenos de placer.

— Sashuke-kun... — ella balbuceó contra los labios de su amado, al sentir sus manos masculinas apretujar su redondo trasero.

— Me vuelves loco, Sakura. — él susurró en su oreja, embistiéndola con más intensidad.

— Córrete dentro de mí. — le suplicó Sakura, al sentir que su clímax se acercaba.

— No pensaba hacerlo en otro lugar, nena. 

Sakura fue la primera en alcanzar el orgasmo, besando a Sasuke con mucho amor. Su cuerpo se retorció por el placer y las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron, apretando fuertemente el falo caliente de Sasuke. Sin poder soportarlo más, se liberó dentro de su vientre; llenándola con su semen.

Se mantuvieron abrazados, con la respiración entrecortada, recuperándose del intenso clímax que alcanzaron juntos. El pene (ahora flácido) de Sasuke se mantuvo dentro de la hinchada vagina de Sakura, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente.

— Te echaba de menos... — ella susurró contra su oído, luego de unos minutos de cómodo silencio.

— Yo también. — admitió él, rozando su rosado cabello con la punta de sus dedos. Había sido una jodida semana para el Uchiha también; pero al tener a su querida novia entre sus brazos luego de hacerle el amor, se olvidó de todo el estrés y malhumor que lo persiguieron aquellos últimos días.

Con un suave movimiento de caderas, Sakura le hizo recordar a Sasuke la prometedora posición en la que estaban. Sus genitales aún permanecían unidos y alertas ante la repentina insinuación que la chica había hecho. Él no se mostró impasible, como la mayor parte del tiempo. Esta vez, tomó la iniciativa del asunto dándole un suave beso en los labios.

— Ansiosa, ¿eh Sakura? — le susurro contra su boca húmeda, mirándola a los ojos con un toque de diversión.

— Mucho... — ella respondió, volviendo a repetir el mismo movimiento. — Tengo hambre de ti, Sasuke-kun. — confesó, acariciando sus pectorales con sus manos tibias, sin dejar de observarlo.

— Entonces, no te hare de rogar.

Su pene se había excitado con solo sentir su incitante movimiento de caderas. Empezó a empujar su grueso falo dentro de la apretada vagina de su novia, quien gemía con cada embestida. Eso lo excitaba más y más, mientras besaba su cuello con ímpetu y apretujaba sus senos desnudos. De vez en cuando le daba un suave pellizco a sus erectos pezones, sabiendo que eso ponía Sakura a mil.

Ella no se quedó atrás, por supuesto. Sus manos viajaban por el sexy torso de su amado, acariciando sus músculos. Una divertida sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, cuando sus manos bajaron un poco más para alcanzar los calientes testículos de Sasuke. Los apretujó excitada, mientras que él la seguía embistiendo con fuerza.

— ¡Sasuke-kuuunn! — gimoteó ella, casi al borde del clímax. 

— Ah, Sakura... — balbuceó el, con respiraciones entrecortadas, también a punto de correrse.

Ahogaron sus gemidos dándose un profundo beso. Y las paredes vaginales de Sakura apretujaron sin piedad al sensible pene de su amado, haciendo que él derrame su caliente leche dentro de su vientre.

Ella juró ver estrellas cuando se corrió, aun besando a su novio. Olas y olas de placer se apoderaron de ella, haciéndola gemir durante su beso. Recorrió la fuerte espalda de Sasuke con sus manos y lo atrajo lo más que pudo hacia sí, para poder sentirlo lo más cerca posible de ella.

— Te amo. — ella susurró, aun borracha por el placer. — Te amo, te amo, te amo. — le confesó, depositando besos cortos sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Sakura. — él le dijo, mirándola fijamente. — Como no tienes idea.

Sasuke salió de ella, pero la mantuvo entre sus piernas. Se besaron durante más tiempo, sin dejar de acariciarse el uno al otro. Esta vez con una intención más amorosa y de admiración, que la intención sexual y apasionada de antes. Recuperaban su aliento y sus corazones aun seguían latiendo con rapidez. Compartían miradas mientras sus bocas se exploraban mutuamente, miradas que solo ellos podían comprender.

— Deberíamos salir... — susurró Sakura contra el cuello de su chico, antes de dejar un húmedo beso en aquel lugar.

El baño había sido relajante y ni que decir de la ardiente sesión de sexo. Pero con medio cuerpo fuera del agua, se había empezado a enfriar un poco. Y lo último que deseaba Sakura en aquel romántico momento, era coger un resfriado.

— Tienes razón. 

Ella se paró primero; y Sasuke, quien se mantuvo sentado bajo el agua, no pasó por alto sus firmes pechos, su vientre plano, su delgada cintura y sus torneadas piernas. A veces le costaba creer que una chica tan hermosa como ella había aceptado salir con él. Un sonrojo se apoderó de las pálidas mejillas de Sakura, al sentir la intensa mirada sobre su cuerpo.

Él la imitó, levantándose y destapando la tina para que el agua corra. Cogió la ducha de mano y empezó a enjuagar el jabón de su cuerpo. Sakura se había volteado dándole la espalda, abochornada por lo sucedido anteriormente, y a él le pareció una reacción tierna. Sasuke la abrazo por detrás con un brazo, descansando su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de su chica, y la empezó a enjuagar también.

Sakura se dejó hacer, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que su novio le hacía a su cuerpo para enjuagarla.

Sasuke le pasó una toalla y ambos empezaron a secarse, sin poder evitar mirarse de cuando en cuando. El tener a Sakura delante suyo lo había excitado, al sentir su redondo trasero rozando su verga aun flácida.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamó ella, cuando inesperadamente él la levantó con sus fuertes brazos. De manera inconsciente, Sakura enroscó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sasuke, pero un gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir la creciente erección de su novio tantear la entrada de su vagina.

— Vamos a la cama. — musitó él contra sus labios, para darle un apasionado beso.

— ¿Para qué? — ella le pregunto divertida, fingiendo inocencia con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

— Para hacerte el amor más duro.

Y Sakura sonrió traviesa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ta-da! Mi primer fanfic en AO3 :) Espero que les haya gustado, pequeñas pervertidas. Como les comenté en mi facebook, empezaré a usar esta plataforma para subir mis fics un poco más subidos de tono y (por qué no?) mis nuevos fics también.
> 
> Este fue un fic que estuve escribiendo en mi celular hace como un mes. Tenía ganas de escribir un lemon explícito (porque tengo problemas jaja) y aquí está el resultado.
> 
> Está de más decir que QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA REPRODUCCIÓN PARCIAL O TOTAL DE ESTE FIC, el cual me pertenece en su totalidad y que solo está publicado aquí en AO3.
> 
> No se olviden de dejarme comentario para saber qué tal les pareció <3


End file.
